seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The Trick
:Polvina: Ester, remind me why we’re doing this again. :Ester: Because I said, “Wouldn’t it be fun to walk backwards to school?” :Tubarina: I-I don’t know about fun, but i-it’s different. :Ester: Whoa! Hey. Look at that. :Polvina: Someone’s dropped a bracelet. :Ester: straining :Tubarina: What’s the matter? :Ester: It’s stuck. :Tubarina: Here, let me try. straining What’s with this? :Polvina: We’ll give you a hand. :Girls: then fall backwards :Tubarina: Oh, what is going on? :Vivi: giggling Good morning. :Girls: Vivi! :Vivi: The old “bracelet in the sand” trick. You girls are so easy to fool. See you at school! :Polvina: That Vivi and her tricks. :Ester: And we fell for another one! :Tubarina: Like we always do. :Tubarina: It’s time we got her back. :Polvina: Forget about it. You can’t outsmart Vivi. :Ester: We can if we work together. And I’ve got the perfect idea! :Tubarina: Which is? :bell rings :Ester: I’ll tell you as we go. :Ester: So, we know what to do? :Polvina: It won’t work. :Tubarina: No one will fall for it. :Ester: You wanna bet? pause Let’s try it on Hugo! Hugo, have you met the new princess? :Hugo: What new princess? I didn’t know we had a new princess. :Tubarina: This is Asa, the Flounder Princess. :Ester: What do you think, Hugo? Isn’t she pretty? :Hugo: Uh, where? I can’t see her. :Tubarina: Asa is the Flounder Princess, Hugo. :Ester: And we know how flounders are very good at camouflage. :Hugo: She is good! I-I can’t see her at all! Good morning, Asa. I-I’m Hugo. :Ester and Tubarina: snickering :Polvina: grumbling :Hugo: She’s very quiet. Did I-I say something wrong? :Ester and Tubarina: snickering :Tubarina: Vivi’s coming! :Ester: We’ll explain later, Hugo. :Hugo: Okay. Bye, Asa. Nice to meet you! :Ester: Vivi! Have you met the new princess? :Vivi: New princess? :Tubarina: We’d like you to meet Asa, the Flounder Princess. :Ester: And Asa, this is Vivi, the Jellyfish Princess. :Vivi: It’s very nice to meet you, Asa. :Ester: Don’t you think she’s pretty? :Vivi: Yes. Really pretty. :Ester and Tubarina: snickering :Vivi: Wait a second. She’s trying to tell me something. :Ester: She is? :Vivi: You’re right, Asa. This is such a lame trick. Don’t worry, I’m not falling for it at all. You’ll have to do a lot better than that to trick me. :Polvina: I don’t want to say I told you, but… :Tubarina: We know. You told us. :Ester: We’ve got to beat her! :Polvina: How? You’ll never come up with a trick good enough. :Tubarina: We will, because I already have it! :Tubarina: We can beat Vivi by using one of her own tricks! :Ester: Except this time, the joke will be on her! :Polvina: Honestly, is Vivi really worth all this trouble? :Tubarina: We’ve got to get back at her! :Ester: We owe her! :Polvina: If you say so. :Ester: Vivi’s coming! Ready? :Ester and Tubarina: straining :Vivi: What’s the matter? :Tubarina: Oh, we’ve got to take all these books back to the library. :Ester: But they’re so heavy! :Vivi: Let me help you. up bag Here you are. So what’s really in it? out sponge or something from bag Well how about that? Just like I thought. Why don’t you just give up? You’ll never trick me, you know. :Ester and Tubarina: grumbling :Polvina: Vivi’s right. Why don’t you forget it? :Tubarina: No way! :Ester: We haven’t even begun! :bell rings :chattering :Tubarina: Have a nice night, Vivi. :Vivi: I will. :Ester: Good. We’d hate it if you were too scared. :Vivi: Sorry? :Tubarina: A little bit scared is okay. :Ester: Just not too scared. :Vivi: What are you talking about? :Ester: We’re talking about you being scared. :Vivi: Scared of what? :Tubarina: Scared of our ultimate trick! :Ester: You’ll have to watch out for us every minute of the day! :Tubarina: And look out for anything and everything! :Ester: Because at any moment… :Tubarina: Wham! :Ester: We are going to play the greatest trick of all time on you! :Tubarina: You won’t stand a chance! :Ester and Tubarina: laughing :Tubarina: Do you think it worked? :Ester: You bet! :Polvina: I don’t understand. Do you have an ultimate trick? :Tubarina: No. :Ester: But Vivi doesn’t know that. :Tubarina: She’ll spend all night worrying! :Ester: That’s the trick! :Polvina: sighs :Ester: Now we follow her! :Tubarina: And watch her turn into a mess! :Ester: Thinking that we’re going to trick her with the ultimate trick! :Tubarina: Huh? Oh, where did she go? :Vivi: It won’t work. :Girls: Vivi! :Vivi: I know what you’re doing. You want me to worry about you having the ultimate trick, but I know you don’t have one. That’s the trick, isn’t it? :Ester: Well, uh, um… :Vivi: I thought so. I have to admit, you’re getting better, but you still won’t beat me! :Polvina: Now can we give this up? :Ester: Not yet! We can still try one last thing. :Polvina: Which is? :Tubarina: We really think of the ultimate trick. :Ester: What have we got? :Tubarina: Oh, put glue on Vivi’s schoolchair… :Polvina: Go into her room and nail her bed to the ceiling… :Tubarina: Put octopus ink in her shampoo bottle so her hair goes blue when she tries to wash it… :Ester: None of those are the ultimate trick. Come on, Polvina, you have great ideas. :Tubarina: You’ve got to help us! :Polvina: But I hate these stupid tricks. :Ester and Tubarina: Please? :Polvina: Oh, alright. I’ll help you. On one condition. :Ester: Name it. :Polvina: That this is the last trick you play. :Tubarina: We promise. :Ester: This will be our last and final trick. :Polvina: Vivi is always so cool. giggles It would be nice to give her a fright. Just a little one. :Tubarina: Oh, oh yeah, fright. Fright is good. :Ester: But what’s Vivi scared of? :Polvina: Maybe a place. There must be somewhere around here that’s a bit… spooky. :Ester: gasp I know the perfect place! The Crystal Cavern. :Tubarina: How do we know Vivi will turn up? :Polvina: Well, I sent Tentie to her with a message, saying we needed to meet her there urgently. :Ester: She still might not come through. :Polvina: She’ll come. :Ester: Don’t forget to tie these ropes on tight. :Tubarina: They might be our only way to get back out. :Polvina: It’s so easy to get lost in the Crystal Cavern. :Ester: Let’s check it out. :takes something from the sand :Ester and Tubarina: Polvina… :Polvina: Coming! :Tubarina: Ooh, what a place! :Ester: It’s just what we want for Vivi! :Tubarina: So, what’s Polvina’s plan? :Ester: We tell Vivi that we need help because one of us is lost. And that’s when the monster scares her! :Tubarina: What monster? :Tentie: gurgling :Ester and Tubarina: screaming :Polvina: laughing Don’t you think Tentie makes a good monster? :Ester: He sure scared us! :Tubarina: But will he scare Vivi? :Tubarina: So who should get lost? :Ester: Vivi knows Polvina doesn’t like these tricks. :Tubarina: So if she gets lost, Vivi will believe it more. :Ester: That’s the idea. What do you think, Polvina? Polvina? :Tubarina: Polvina? :Ester: rope Oh no! :Tubarina: Oh, she really is lost! :Vivi: Okay, I got Polvina’s note. So what’s the deal? :Ester and Tubarina: Vivi! :Ester: Oh, thank goodness you’re here. :Tubarina: Polvina’s lost in the Crystal Cave! sic :Vivi: Come on. I know you’ve brought me here to try and trick me. :Tubarina: It’s true. We were going to try and trick you. :Ester: But not now. :Tubarina: Polvina really is lost! :Ester: Honestly, Vivi. :Vivi: Alright. I’ll believe you for now, but it better not be a trick! :Tubarina: It isn’t! :Ester: Put this around you. :Tubarina: And make it tight! :Ester: Tentie, wait here, okay? :Tentie: gurgling :Ester: Polvina! :Tubarina: Polvina! :Vivi: Polvina! :Ester: How will we ever find her? :Polvina: Here I am! :Ester: Polvina? :Polvina: Over here! :Vivi: You’re everywhere, Polvina! :Polvina: I am? :Tubarina: But, you’re nowhere, too! :Vivi: This is useless. :Ester: You’re right. We need more help. :Tubarina: Let’s get out of here. :Ester: rope Oh no! My rope! :Vivi: Our ropes are broken too! :Tubarina: How do we find our way out? :Ester: I think it’s this way. :Vivi: Are you sure? :Tubarina: I don’t remember this place. :Ester: We’ve come the wrong way! :Vivi: Look, if this is a trick, you win. Let’s just get out of here, okay? :Tubarina: I’ve had it with tricks! :Vivi: Even I’m getting sick of them. :Polvina: That’s really nice to hear, guys. :Others: Huh? :Polvina: giggles And it’s even nicer to see you again. :Others: Polvina! :Ester: We found you, or you found us? :Tubarina: But we still have to find a way out. :Polvina: That’s easy. :Vivi: How? :Polvina: As an extra precaution, I left a little trail of pebbles from the entrance. You’ll be sic just follow them out. :Ester: Polvina, we should’ve known. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: It’s okay, Tentie. We’re all safe. :Vivi: I don’t want anything like that to happen again. :Ester: It won’t, provided we agree to play no more tricks on each other. :Tubarina: No more tricks for me! :Vivi: I agree. I’m tricked out forever! I’m going home. See you at school! :Girls: Bye, Vivi! :Tubarina: Well, we were so lucky you thought of the pebbles, Polvina. :Ester: Hey! :Tubarina: What? :Ester: These ropes didn’t break, they were cut! :Tubarina: Who would do that? :Ester and Tubarina: Polvina… :Polvina: Why are you looking at me? Do you think I planned it all? :Ester: If you did, that would be the ultimate trick of all time! :Polvina: The ultimate trick to end all tricks. laughing :Tubarina: Do you really think she planned it all? :Ester and Tubarina: Polvina! :Polvina: laughing :Ester and Tubarina: Polvina, come back here! laughing